Unitix
Welcome to Унитих u.ni.ˑt̪ix Унитих Main Document Vocabulary Verb Conjugation And Comparison This is a language part of the slavic branch from indo-european Alphabet Slavic - Latin - IPA - English approx. - Similarity А a - A a - a - Spanish Va (From the throat) - English/Russian Б б - Б b - b - B'ee - English/Russian C с - S s - s - '''S'olid - English/Russian Д д - D d - d - 'D'eed - English/Russian Э э - E e - e - Spanish 'e'n - Russian/Spanish Ф φ - F f - f - 'F'ather - English/Russian Г г - G g - g - 'G'od - English/Russian Х x - X x - x - U'''gh (Like an h) (supposed to feel like you are about to spit) - Russian/Spanish И и - I i - i - Ea'sy - Russian/Spanish Й й - Ï ï - j - To'y - Russian K к - K к - k - C'at - English/Russian Л л - L L - l - '''L'adder - English/Russian М м - M m - m - 'M'at - English/Russian Н н - N n - n - 'N'o - English/Russian О ο - Ο ο - o - Spanish B'o'''ta - Russian/Spanish П π - Π π - p - '''P'asta - English/Russian Q q - Q q - kw - 'Q'uick - English/Russian Р p - R r - r - Spanish ca'rr'o - Russian/Spanish Т т - Т т - t̪ - Spanish 'T'riste - English/Russian У у - У у - u - B'''oo - English/Russian В в - В в - v - V'ery - English/Russian W w - W w - w - '''W'eather - English З з - Z z - z - 'z'eal - English/Russian Я я - ÏA ïa - ja - 'Ya'ght - Russian Є є - ÏE ïe - je - Like 'Ye's - Russian Ю ю - ÏU ïu - ju - '''You - English/Russian Ж ж - Ž ž - dʐ - vi's'''ion - Russian Ш ш - Ś ś - ʃ - ru'sh''' - Russian Щ щ - Š š - ɕ - wi'sh-sh'eep - Russian Ц ц - TS ts - ts - ca'ts - Russian Ч ч - Č č - tɕ - 'Ch'at - Russian Θ θ - TH th - /θ~ð/ - 'Th'e vs. 'Th'igh - Greek/English/Spanish Ѭ ѭ - Δ Δ - jo - 'yo'del - Like Russian ë Phonology All unitix plosives (stops) are unaspirated. /v/ will always be used between two vowels and /b/ will usually only start a word. The is pronounced like an /h/ in english but velar NOT like /ks/. Ex. Унитих = Unitih Unitix has 5 vowels. They do not change if they are unstressed or stressed. Unitix has 4 diphthongs which are: ia, ie, io, iu. In the Unitix orthography, these are viewed as one character due to their abundance. Letter changes: (Only applies to Slavic alphabet). The letter Э э (/e/) is only used at the beginning of words. Other: use E e. The letter И и is used interchangeably with I i modern day. Before Унитих was conquered, I i was only used for the genitive and indirect objects in nouns and pronouns. Now, you can use either. This is because Russians only use И и. Regional Changes: Dialect Northerners say /ш/ instead of /c/ if it is before a stressed vowel. Northerners also say /ч/ instead of /ц/ also if it is before a stressed vowel. History Є This language is made (descended) from Latin, Spanish, and all the Slavic languages. (Italic and Slavic branches of Indo-european). This language uses both the slavic and Latin alphabet The Унитих language is NOT a national language in any of the countries above, and is not even recognized as one in the UN, but it is spoken in the ones above. Of course there are people around the world who speak this language (such as the USA), but the majority live in the countries above. The people in Russia who speak Унитих live in the “Central Siberian Plateau” and right. Russia went to war with the Унити Пополи (Uniti people) who allied with: Sibir Khanate (until 1598) Daurs Yakuts Chukchi of: The Russian Conquest (1580-Late 1600) Those countries above all fought against the Russian people but the Russians had their own large amount of supporters (who didn’t do anything) (FIRST PICTURE). They conquered the Унитих people and all their allies and that is how they got their land. They had to merge in with Russian customs and their language became unrecognized (Russia conquering Унитих was during the 1600’s (expansion of Russia). History: HERE. Э Nouns Subject / Vocative (There are no noun endings for: и/я/є/q/w/б/з/л/м/ф/в) Genitive (Possession) Direct Object Indirect Object (giving) Allative (Motion to (place)) Instrumental (by means of, using) Prepositional (with/about/in/on/all prepositions) Locative Special Rules for Nouns Indirect Object and Instrumental Case ALL the endings are the stressed part of the word. This is what separates it from the subject/vocative case. Prepositional case If there is no preposition before the noun, it will always be inferred that there is a with before it. Example: You can use <со>. It connects to the FIRST thing in the prepositional case. It can be connected with adjectives or nouns. Whichever comes first. Adjectives All adjectives MATCH the ending of the nouns It matches the end of the noun and its part of speech (ex. Subject vs. DO) All adjectives go after the noun it is modifying. Exceptions: Colors, cardinal numbers * The neuter gender can either be used for neuter nouns in a group or a group of masculine and feminine nouns * The other cases can be added with this link Verbs To conjugate, drop the /ти/ оr /ди/from the infinitive. The stem will end in a vowel. Add the following endings: Унитих has 9 aspects and 3 tenses. There is a perfective, imperfective, and future for each tense (Past, present, future) Irregular verbs To be: Ємот -Є to the end of the P.A. or P.N. Participles The participle can be formed by taking the infinitive and add -Ц and take away the /t/ Participles are declinable, so just add the ending (P.O.S. (of noun)) to /Ц/ and your participle is complete. THIS LANGUAGE IS INCOMPLETE Please refer to the hyperlinks above to get the most information about the Унитих language. Thank you for your time. __NOEDITSECTION__